PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings/Almanac
Premium Plants Spring Leak Makes zombies within a 3x3 area slip. Spring Leak is embarrassed about his 'accident'. It's never happened before, he promises. Cost: 75 Recharge Speed: Medicore Chomp Nut Eats and blocks off zombies. Everyone asks," Chomp Nut? What the heck is a Chomp Nut?" It started when Crazy Dave started taking his pet chomper, 'Thing', into his lab. Things just went haywire from there. Cost: 200 Recharge Speed: Medicore Crystal Lily Fires crystals and gems, which can paralyze zombies for a short while. Likes shiny things. Cost: 275 Recharge Speed: Sluggish Multi Pea Shoots random peas. Multi Pea is completely random and unreliable. You never know what he's going to do, when he's going to do it, how he's going to do it, or if he's even going to do it at all. Yep, he's that kind of guy. Cost: 1250 Recharge Speed: Very Slow Tutorial Peashooter Basic attackers which fire at a normal rate. "I've been doing this job for years, but I still get excited everytime a new journey starts! New plants, new worlds, new Zombies. The Apocalypse couldn't be better!" Cost: 100 Recharge Speed: Very Fast Sunflower Supplies sun to get Plants. "I never liked beeing the passive plant sitting in the back of the lawn far away from the action." says Sunflower, batting her eyes "But since my role in Garden Warfare, I really don't envy the other plants." Cost: 50 Recharge Speed: Very Fast Wall-nut Blocks off zombies with its hard shell. "Can I have a stunt double? Please!" says Wallnut like a natural. "I don't need something like that. It's a matter of pride." Cost: 50 Recharge Speed: Sluggish Potato Mine Blows up zombies on contact, but takes time to arm itself. "I can't wait to see the new worlds!" Potato Mine says with a cynical undertone. "You don't get around much, you know?" Cost: 25 Recharge Speed: Sluggish Fields of Barlovia Aspearagus Shoots powerful asparagus stalks in 3 lanes. He's the most frightening sharpshooter the kitchen garden has ever seen. But the kitchen garden is passé now and he realizes how big the world really is...Yeah, he misses the garden. He just doesn't want to admit it. Cost: 125 Recharge Speed: Fast Repeater Shoots two peas at a time. Nothing has changed changed. Repeater is still the roughest roughest, toughest toughest peashooter in the street street, but he's annoyed annoyed that he still still can't stop his word word repeating problem problem. He needs therapy therapy for that that. Cost: 200 Recharge Speed: Fast Shamrock Shoots powerful rainbows in it's lane, but hides when zombies get close. "A clover that shoots rainbows? Don't you think that's pretty stereotypical?" says Shamrock while setting his flat cap straight and taking a sip from his guinness. Cost: 175 Recharge Speed: Fast Starfruit Shoots stars in five directions. Starfruit has always dreamed of being in a constellation, such as Orion or Scorpio. He'd be FAMOUS! Cost: 125 Recharge Speed: Fast Oatleaf Shoots oats and barley, but explodes after a limited time. Oatleaf has yet to understand the concept of 'Wholegrain'.He always believed that grains were grains, but wholegrains are...hole grains. Weird, huh? That's what you get when trying to teach Oatleaf; he is so unstable he's bound to explode in your face. Literally. Cost: 150 Recharge Speed: Sluggish Tall-nut Protects plants and blocks off flying objects. After 10 years of blocking zombies, Tall-nut thinks that he's had enough experience to consider himself a 'veteran'. Problem is, he can't quite bend down enough to have a medal placed over his chewy shell. Don't spoil his dreams though. Cost: 125 Recharge Speed: Slow Faerie Forest Morning Glory Produces magic and shoots Sun Bombs from a short range. Morning Glory enjoys the morning dew and the amazing sunsets. Yep, it sure is great living in Faerie Forest. Cost: 125 Recharge Speed: Fast Healixflower Shoots helix beams and heals all plants on screen. Healixflower is a science-freak, and she isn't afraid to admit it. But, you may ask, how did she come to shoot helix beams? She says that in one of her 'excellent' science lessons at secondary, her teacher accidentally fired a helix-beam gun at her head, and the results were nasty. The energy was trapped inside her chlorophyll...and there was not a thing she could do about it. She doesn't seem to care much, though. Cost: 200 Recharge Speed: Medicore Auroraweed Shoots powerful aurora waves, but takes a while to recharge. As a sapling, she learnt the power of the mystical waves and how to control them to fulfill her needs. She and her winterkin tribe managed to defeat Zomboss single-handedly in the mountains, so Auroraweed often questions why the other plants couldn't do the same thing. It's a shame they don't hear her; they are far too busy looking at her purple petals instead. Cost: 250 Recharge Speed: Medicore Glimmerberry Shoots magic orbs and glimmerdust once tapped. Glimmerberry learned the powerful art of shooting glimmerdust and magic orbs at Porkworts, the best magic academy in the business. Thanks to her wonderful teacher, Doubledoor, Glimmerberry is now practically a master. Cost: 100 Recharge Speed: Fast Magic Vine Shoots balls of charged plasma at it's enemies. Magic Vine and Creeping Vine are becoming close friends. Magic Vine tells us that after a hard day out on the lawn, they always share a cup of water and a bite of Plant Food. It does explain why he has been very hyper recently. Cost: 200 Recharge Speed: Fast Gold Magnet Collects money, sun, magic and other essential items. Gold Magnet's elusive line of clothing was released a few weeks ago. She says that business is going well, but she's running out of gold, gems and silver. Mind you, she always manages to find exactly what she's looking for, so we wish her all the best... for now, at least. Cost: 175 Recharge Speed: Sluggish Chlorophur Scratches nearby zombies with it's extra sharp claws, and protects plants with it's tail. Chlorophur was once Crazy Dave's pet cat. But, one morning, when Dave had left his lab-door open, a hungry Chlorophur entered to find a small glass container filled with pure plant DNA. That's how Chlorophur was formed. But he says that Dave made him drink the liquid. We don't have any evidence about that, but we do know that his old name was 'Birdpool'. Cost: 325 Recharge Speed: Fast Rainbow Waterfall Lily Pad Let's you plant non-aquatic plants on top of it. Although Lily Pad still can't see much, he's starting to wish he could. It's never really bothered him before, but now it's starting to get to him. He envies the other plants. They've all got such a great view! Deep inside, Lily Pad's getting a bit lonely. He just wishes somebody would come and talk to him. Cost: 25 Recharge Speed: Fast Tangle Kelp Pulls zombies underwater. Believe it or not, Tangle Kelp is actually getting quite good at 'hide and seek'. "Look for me, if you dare." He says. "You'll never find me!" And surprisingly enough, he's right. Just don't ask him to be the seeker. He'll throw a tantrum. Cost: 25 Recharge Speed: Slow Guacodile Shoots Avo pips and rushes at zombies. Guacodile enjoys eating zombie-fish. Chomper says that he should try regular zombies, but to be honest, Guacodile think that that's disgusting. Cost: 125 Recharge Speed: Fast Cattail Shoots homing spikes which hit any zombie on the lawn. Cattail has recently found out about his great aunties and uncles, on the new TV show named, Who Sowed The Plant?, created by the one and only, Chomper. "I get why Mr. Reed didn't like stereotypes," he said. "It's annoying since people expect you to do something you won't do. It explains a lot about me, though." Cost: 225 Recharge Speed: Mediocre Furleaf Can be upgraded to any unlocked animal-based plant from a dropdown, and can slap zombies on the tile in front of it. Nobody knows where Furleaf's fur came from. Some say it's fungus. Some say it's natural. To be honest, Furleaf doesn't actually know. Cost: 50 Recharge Speed: Sluggish Applegator Shoots 2 seeds, if touched or bitten, it will switch it's lane. Applegator is scared of kitchens. He has nightmares about corers. He hides at the mere thought of sharp knives. He could never be Aspearagus's roommate. Cost: 200 Recharge Speed: Medicore Category:Almanacs Category:PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings Volt-shroom Upon planting, electrocutes all zombies touching the water, but deals double damage to metal users. Zaaap! Volt-shroom shouldn't be possible. Zaaaaaaaaaaaap! Everyone knows that water and electricity don't go together. Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! Volt-shroom doesn't care. Volt-shroom just zaps zombies. Cost: 175 Recharge Speed: Sluggish Category:Almanacs Category:PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings